Portal 2 The truth untold
by Mudpool87
Summary: A unique version of portal 2's story watch as Rattman, Chell, Wheatly, and Mark (the companion cube) try to defeat Glados.


Portal 2

Game designed by: Valve inc.

Chapter 1 Waking up

"where am I' Chell said after awaking with a funny feeling in her head "Hello Chell! glad your up!" Wheatley said over Chell's screaming "Wu wu where am I!" Chell said with a shake in her voice, "where do you think silly." Wheatley responded sarcastically, "No not the…" "Enrichment center!" Wheatley interrupted, "but but I defeated GlAdoS, didn't I?" Chell said frightened "yes and no.." Wheatley responded, Chell quickly screamed "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I BROKE HER CONTROL CENTER!" Wheatley sighed "Damaged yes, destroyed no." Wheatley took yet another sigh "After damaging her that badly she dragged you here to sustain you then put you to rest, afterwards she began healing herself currently she's 4X more powerful, so good luck i'm leaving your portal gun is outside your room" as Wheatley began to leave she grabbed him ripping him from the wall "if i'm doing these tests again you are too!" Chell said "Wait that means i'm in a resting chamber?" "Correctamundo" Wheatley responded. Chell quickly hopped out of bed and ran outside, "you know what we need to do" Chell looked at Wheatley "you mean you not us right…" he responded "you know the answer to that." Chell said with a smirk on her face. She ran grabbed the portal gun, and their adventure began! Chell's first test was a falling jump something she had done before "Too easy!" Chell said,"WAIT!" Wheatley screamed "What…" Chell said with a sigh, "Look at your feet Chell." Wheatley promptly responded "Why, good god I don't have long Fall-boots!"Chell said in a panicked manner "bingo!' Wheatley said, Chell responded with "W… W… What am i supposed to do?" "I don't know, why should I?" Wheatley asked Chell then responded "Because you're my escourt, right?" "WRONG! All you did is rip me of the wall!" Wheatley Screamed at her! "Ok, Ok i'm sorry, but we're now here you got any ideas?" Chell asked "not in the slightest" Wheatley said cheerfully "I can't wait to see you go splat!" Wheatley then said. "HEY!" Chell screamed "We are a team!" "NO we're not" Wheatley screamed. "Well I do know what you were supposed to do…" "WHAT!" Chell screamed in his face, Wheatley then said "I was supposed to activate stuff making to robots give you your boots, but i'm of the wall, Meh don't really care any more" Chell dropped him and ran to the wall knocking on the panels "AH HA!" Chell said, then in a heartbeat she ripped it of, grabbed Wheatley and said "Give me the boots NOW!" "And why should i do that" Wheatley responded Chell quickly said "cause if you don't that little eyes gonna hurt for a long time…" "OK OK I WILL" Wheatley screamed in fear, then two robots appeared each with a boot which that they **brandished** comically Chell grabbed the boots put them on and turned around "Wheatley?" she said "Over here Chell!" he bragged "WHEATLEY!" she yelled "Bye!" Wheatley responded "I'm gonna kill you!" Chell screamed and then performed the jump fall. Chasing after him she went though 4 more rooms then… "AHHHH Wheatley please!" Chell said "Why am I going so fast." Seconds after finishing the sentence she saw a wall coming at her or was she coming at it? In an effort to prevent death she jump hitting the wall, but the boots prevented her from going _splat_ "Hello Chell how are you?" that voice sounded familiar "WHEATLEY!" Chell yelled "yes Chell." Wheatley responded calmly "You knew this would happen!" Chell screamed at him

Chapter 2 An encounter

"Maybe, maybe not!" Wheatley said completely calm he waited a minute then said, "You know what I did, but it's because this is a shortcut next door is GLADOS. "So... Shush you face cream pie." Immediately Chell ran to the door busted open and screamed "COME OUT GLaDos IF YOUR METAL BUTT WANTS TO GET WHIPPED AGAIN! YOU KILLED MY DAD AND ALL MY FRIENDS NOW IT'S YOUR TURN!" GLaDos appeared and calmly said, "poor poor Chell your dad isn't dead merely running away!" GLaDos returned into hiding… "I'll be back GLaDos, and when I do me and my dad are gonna whip your metal butt!" Chell yelled while running back the door; she busted out the room and started running "Oh that was quick" Wheatley said, "Chell are you ok?" "No Wheatley i'm not "ok. I just found out my dad is alive" Chell said with tears in her eyes." "Woh that's pretty deep; Mr. Rattmann was like a father to me to." Wheatley said "Yeah right Wheatley you're nothing like me he's my father!" Chell said beginning to cry, "No Chell I am! Doug made me, programed me, and most importantly taught me. How else would I know your name. Jesus Chell your cell bed was about to run out of power which would kill you, but I rewrote the power to your bed he programed me to love you!" Wheatley said, "So let's put aside our differences and save our dad… Deal?" "Deal." Chell responded, "I'd shake your hand, but…" Wheatley looked at her then they broke into laughter "Come on let's get going." "Ok" Wheatley said.

Chapter 3 Rattman

An hour later Wheatley said "Stop I fell him." milliseconds later a "CRASH" was heard throughout the facility. "What the…"a voice said "Oh sorry i'll be on my way." Chell cut him off "That voice i know it Chell!?" said the voice "how do you know me?" Chell asked "I know you because you're my daughter!" the voice said "Dad?" "Yes i'm Doug Rattmann" he said "And your Chell Rattmann!" Poking her nose; oh and i see you found…" "ME! WHEATLEY THE BEST ROBOT IN THE WORLD!" Wheatley chirped in. "Yes…" Mr. Rattmann said dreadfully. "Oh and this is Markus Smalls" "Dad sorry to break it to you that's a companion cube!" Chell said snickering "No i'm not!" the cube yelled. "W… W… WHAT! Did that cube just talk?!" Chell jumped back "Yes he did because it's Mark Zoe's dad he worked here; after GLADOS took over she started turning employees into these companion cubes.

"Let's go guys come on!" Rattmann said running "WAIT! my portal gun is out of juice!" Chell yelled at him "Ok major setback, but to recharge it we'll need moon-gel, orange gel,moon dust, and blue gel oh and a energy crystal! This may take a while. Chell, Wheatley, and mark promise me you'll Wait here i'm going to the storage room." (ten minutes later) "UGH WHERE IS HE!" Chell yelled at Wheatley "For the hundredth time I DO NOT KNOW!" Wheatley yelled back at her "Oh there he is." "hey sorry it took me so long, but looky what i found a P-body!" Rattmann said "OH MY SWEET JESUS YES PUT ME IN IT!" Wheatley said ecstatically "Ok Ok Ok, oh and Chell I couldn't find the materials to recharge it," "Drat."Chell said under her breath "but i did find 2 extra portal guns!" Now with the crew assembled the real fun could begin.

"Turrets up ahead we'll need to bypass them." Wheatley said pointing at a ledge "Thanks!" Chell and Rattmann said at the same time "Ha like father like daughter!" Mark exclaimed "Well GLaDos is waiting let's go guys!" Wheatley joked, they synchronized their shots and jumped… BANG! A turret got one bullet out, but that was all it took to turn 4 to 3 "We all ok?" Rattman asked "Here" Chell said "ditto" Wheatley responded "Mark?… Mark!" Rattmann said over his dripping tears of sorrow. He proceeded to thought the cube at the wall saying "It's gonna be ok we're gonna get you out everything's gonna be ok!" The cube cracked open, but it was to late a fatal shot right through his chest. Seconds passed before the slam of knees hit the ground and in that one shot that turret took more than a life. Chell didn't know what was worse the loss of a friend or her dad's emotional state.


End file.
